


The 2nd Most Beautiful Girl in the World

by whenlifegivesyou_lemon



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:20:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29370705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenlifegivesyou_lemon/pseuds/whenlifegivesyou_lemon
Summary: (Self-insert fic)You've noticed her for quite some time, the way she wheezes at a joke, how she bites her tongue when she concentrates, and you've even exchanged words with her before.But it's never enough.You crave more.





	The 2nd Most Beautiful Girl in the World

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! this is an odd fic, a suggestion from my friend where i have y/n fall in love with the odd girl. based off of true events.

Her name is Clementine.

She makes me so nervous. Not the kind of nervous you feel when the weird teacher who's old enough to be your grandpa gets a little too close, but the nervousness that fills your heart with warmth that translates to sweat on your palms. And boy, do my hands sweat.

She is a vision. A short, flirty, funny vision. She holds herself with the confidence of someone twice her age and size, and while she seems constantly unbothered, I begin to pick up on her quirks and read her body language. As I think that, I realize how terrifying it might sound out loud. But it's true; I notice her, and I observe her. How could I not?

"You'll be split into pairs for the project," my teacher explains, and I am snapped back into reality and into my English class. Clementine sits, tapping her pencil on her desk and her shoulders fall a little bit as the teacher mentions group work. I am not fond of group work either, but I can't help but wonder what it would be like to work with her. "You are to write a short paper and create a slide presentation on a poem of your choosing. It must be school-appropriate and somewhat entertaining."

"The words 'school appropriate' and 'entertaining' do not belong in the same sentence," my best friend Graham whispers to me. "It's practically oxymoronic."

"Well, how bad could it really be?" I answer in a low voice.

"Look around the fucking class," He deadpans, "You're either with Clem or a band kid."

"Hey! What's so bad about band kids!?" I defend myself. He just blinks back at me.

"Next group is Clementine and y/n. After that is..." The teacher lists off more names, but I tune her out completely. The world stops as Clem looks up at me and flashes a quick, toothy smile my way.

I nearly faint. Graham punches my shoulder. He's aware of my infatuation with Clementine and teases me to no end about it.

"Let's. Fucking. GO!" He whisper-shouts to me. 

I'm dumbfounded.

Her soft brown curls fall over her face while she writes the notes the teacher prompts us to copy. She effortlessly pushes the hair behind her ear, revealing small golden hoops in her ear. She writes, her handwriting a chicken scratch across a notebook sheet, her pencil struggling to keep up with the thoughts in her head.

Oh, to be a thought in her head.

My pining is interrupted by the teacher requesting the groups to get together. My hands are swimming pools of sweat. 

Graham claps me on the back. "Go get 'em, tiger." 

Clem makes eye contact with me from across the room. "Should I come over to you?" She asks, meeting my gaze.

"No, no, I'll come to you," I say, cursing my awkwardness. I pick up my things and walk to the girl sitting sweetly at her desk. She looks up at me with big brown eyes rimmed with black liner. 

"You know any good poets?"

"Not really," I reply, taking the seat next to her. I analyze the space between us. Am I too far away? Could I move closer? Would she find that an invasion of her personal space?

"Well," She grins. "You're in luck! I happen to be well-versed in really depressing shit. Christina Rossetti, Emily Dickinson, Billy Shakes."

"Billy Shakes?"

"William Shakespeare. We're good friends. First name basis," She laughs, and I join her. How could I not? She's witty! Her smile lights up her face, eyes crinkling at the sides.

The moment passes, and I can't help but notice the idle smile on her pink lips. I wonder how it might feel, her lips against mine. Feeling spontaneous, I decide today is the day I make a move. "Hey," I clear my throat. "Hey, I was just wondering if maybe you might wanna come over later to finish this project? I mean, we really don't have much time left to finish it today, so if that's okay or if you're free-"

"Yeah, I'd like that!" She says softly. "I take it you'll need my phone number then." She rips a corner of notebook paper out and scrawls 10 digits across the scrap. 

I can barely believe this is happening to me. She hands me the folded paper. My heart races as our fingertips brush. With just a minute left in the class, Clem packs her things into her bag; I am reminded to do the same. 

"Oh, well, thank you, Clementine," I cringe at the sound of my voice saying her full name.

"Clem," She corrects.

"Of course," I manage. The bell rings, and she gives me a quick wave as she rejoins her friends.

I open the note with her number on it.

My heart soars at the messy heart scrawled at the bottom of the scrap.

**Author's Note:**

> well, it's definitely words  
> i like it though! the characters are loosely based off people i know, i hope you all enjoyed! <3  
> -c


End file.
